Community violence is a major public health concern (CDC, 1990) most visible in urban low-income communities. Poverty and crime have disproportionately impacted ethnic minority communities (Reese et al., 2001). The public health impact of living in violent communities is significant, particularly for children. Among the emotional and behavioral correlates are anxiety, depression, general distress, disruptive/aggressive behavior, substance use, academic failure and school disengagement (Cooley-Quille et al., 2001;Gibbs, 1984;Gorman-Smith &Tolan, 1998;Jenkins et al, 1994;Lorion, Brodsky &Cooley-Quille, 1999;Osofsky et al., 1993;Pynoos et al.,1987;Schwab-Stone et al.,1999;Singer et al., 1995). Academic achievement outcomes have been under explored, as have factors that protect youth against the adverse impact of community violence exposure, leaving a gap in the field to be addressed by this project. School-based interventions are needed for youth whose community violence exposure impairs their ability to function effectively and developmentally appropriately. In preparation, accurate estimates are needed of the prevalence of exposure and affective, behavioral, substance use, and academic outcomes and associated protective factors. The proposed project is designed to achieve the following aims: 1) To establish the prevalence of total community violence exposure among children who attend public schools located in urban neighborhoods with varying (low, moderate, high) levels of crime;subtypes of community violence (i.e., media, reported, witnessed, victim, war/terrorism) will be explored;2) To test community violence as a risk factor for internalizing and externalizing behaviors, co-occurring substance use, and academic achievement problems among children who attend public schools located in urban neighborhoods;and 3) To test for protective factors that attenuate adverse internalizing and externalizing behaviors, co-occurring substance use &academic achievement problems among urban youth with community violence exposure. A significant feature of this study is its prospective longitudinal design, multiple informants, and focus on African American youth at various levels of risk for exposure to community violence. In addition, measurement methods will permit the investigation of a proposed theoretical model of the emotional, behavioral, and academic achievement effects of community violence exposure on youth. 825 primarily (91%) African American students aged 9-11 from 6 public schools in Baltimore (the 2nd most violent crime ridden US city [FBI, 2002]) will be assessed over 3 annual waves. Neighborhood crime data will be obtained from police and census bureau data. Child, parent, and teacher interviews will include multiple measures of community and other forms of violence exposure, internalizing symptoms and externalizing behaviors, substance use, social and emotional development, and academic functioning (i.e., academic achievement, cognitive ability, scholastic competence). Baltimore City Public School records will provide additional academic data (e.g., standardized test scores, grades, school attendance, suspensions, expulsions). Generalized estimating equations will be used in data analysis. Results will contribute to recommendations for school personnel to improve the academic achievement and behavioral functioning of students who have been exposed to community violence, as well as to the development of a R01 application targeted at preventing adverse outcomes.